You Didn't Seem to Mind
by ChaseThisLightWithMe
Summary: Another One Shot. Alec is lost in the rain and his phone has no reception. He stumbles upon a red brick warehouse hoping to find a strangers kindness. Knowing Alec's luck, it'll be more complicated than that.


**Hola, school has finally finished for two weeks! I want to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed and favourited my stories, both old and more recent, I've been a bit absent because of school work, even _after_ exams... Anyway, enjoy!  
****Disclaimer: I totally don't own Mortal Instruments. **

The entire city was immersed in black; the little specs from street lights were barely of any help. Dark rain clouds hung low, blotting out the moon that on any other night would provide a glow to illuminate the night from such harsh darkness. Sheets of water fell from the heavens covering anything that was unsheltered. That included Alexander Lightwood. He had an arm thrown over his head to shield his eyes from the torrents. His black jacket and cargo pants were soaked right through, the weight of them causing his movements to be more sluggish.

He had been called about a demon attack two hours ago and quickly stocked up on a number of weapons before heading out, but in his haste he managed to note down the wrong address, so when he had taken the subway to an unfamiliar part of town and walked the rest of the way to what he thought was the right location Alec found an empty block of land, not a band of Shadowhunters and demons. Frustrated, he fished his phone out of his pocket to redial the caller only to find it already ringing in his hand. He was not having the best of luck today and to make things worse, the second call he received that night was to tell him that all the demons were eradicated, that they didn't need him and thanks for making the effort. To clarify, Alec was told the real address of the demon attack and realised that he honestly had no idea where he was.

That was when the rain came down.

Alec quickly turned on his heel down the street he had just walked up, making a left at the deserted intersection. Checking both ways, he jogged diagonally across the road and continued toward the nearest pool of light from a high up post. He squinted against the rain to read the street signs, not recognising the name of either.

Searching his brain to remember the route he had taken to get where he was, Alec realised it was useless; he'd either have to wander around on foot until he found the subway station or call someone or a taxi. Alec did a quick scan of his immediate area, there wasn't much he could see through the rain, his visibility was reduced to about ten metres ahead, but he noticed earlier that he was passing what looked to him like brick warehouses. What kind of hell hole did he find himself in? There were no cars driving by, not another poor soul stuck in the rain, no sign of real life anywhere. Everything seemed bare.

Not wanting to try his luck at finding the subway – he really did have shitty luck – Alec pulled out his phone once more, unlocking the screen and peering into its brightness. The flashing battery symbol alerted him that it was going to die soon, but he would still have time to make a call. The first person he chose was Jace, number one on his speed dial.

The call would not go through.

He tried Izzy.

Nothing.

This time he finally gathered that there was no reception where he was. He grumbled angrily. Maryse was going to absolutely kill him for this. They were meant to have their phones always charged before going on a job. But he really couldn't help if his phone wasn't connecting.

Rain was pelting all around him, accompanied by the occasional gust of icy wind, in no time Alec was shivering, to the point of painful convulses. His hair stuck like tar to his face and neck. There was no other moment in his life that Alec could recall where he had been any colder. It was ridiculous, but he was suddenly grateful for choosing the long sleeve sweater over the t-shirt he was wearing at the Institute before the call, it was not like have long or short sleeves would have made him any warmer in his current situation.

Alec had always disliked the cold or being cold. Then again, he wasn't too fond of the heat either, but at the moment he had developed a true hate for all things that were cold or made things cold. Rain and wind were definitely on the top of his list now.

His breaths came out in little white puffs before him which were sliced by the piercing rain as he sprinted over to a building with a sign that caught his eye. It turned out that what he thought was a sign was really a series of buttons, some with little names underneath them, others not. Alec realised it was an apartment block. The best thing he could do was try each apartment and hope that someone would answer and let him up to use a phone. He really didn't have much of a choice.

Alec tried each buzzer that had a name attached to it first – pressing it for a brief second – praying to the Angel that there was a response. When there was none, he pressed all the ones without little labels. Again, there was no response. He breathed out a gusty sigh, not really in the mood to look for any more apartments in the area, and slightly irritated that there was not a single person in this building who could possibly answer their buzzers, even if it was late at night. Acting on this, he, rather childishly, held onto each button, letting it sound out annoyingly with every intention to just walk away and find another residential building.

Almost done with his little prank, Alec was surprised to be cut off with a simple, yet menacing "Come." His finger was suspended in front of the button he had just pushed. Did that really just happen? Was it going to be this relatively easy? Alec was way too shocked to respond immediately, but the click of the door beside him announcing he was free to enter brought him back to Earth. Quickly noting that the apartment that replied was on the second floor, the Shadowhunter slipped through the old door silently, unsure why he felt the need to creep through the foyer.

The bare bulb swung gently overhead, casting stark shadows in some areas. Alec's combat boots appeared to thunder against the staircase that smelt oddly of metal and pizza. At the top of the stairs the Shadowhunter was met with an average looking brown door that was chipped and had peeling skirting. Alec rapped against the wood four times and waited. He looked down the staircase and saw the wet foot prints he had left in his ascent accompanied by fat drops from his clothes.

By the time the door was opened a little puddle had formed at Alec's feet and he was blowing on his fingers to stop them from freezing over.

"A Shadowhunter." The voice he recognised from the speaker outside stated. It was definitely not a question; there was too much knowledge behind the tone. Alec looked up and was met with shining, dilated cat's eyes.

"Warlock?" Alec declared, surprised not only because it was a Downworlder but because he had managed to articulate his words without stuttering from the cold.

"You better come in. That dripping that you have going on is becoming a health and safety hazard for the other occupants." The man with the curious eyes waved his hand extravagantly towards the inside of his home, allowing Alec passage.

Shuffling in, Alec was immediately bombarded with welcomed warmth. It brushed across his exposed skin, reducing the bitter cold he felt to the core of his bones. Every item of clothing he was wearing clung to his frame in some way or other and little drops ran across his skin, reminding him that he was far from that desired heat.

The room he was standing in was the picture of warmth. There were candles dotted around the living area, some short and fat, others tall, each were a different colour and – Alec guessed – scent because he recognised traces of lavender, vanilla and honey. A large shag rug was centred in the room that looked soft enough to sleep on right this very moment. There was also a blanket thrown across one of the couches that looked as appealing as the rug. A controlled fire crackled and popped off to the far side, flames licking up to the blackness above. All the colours strangely reminded Alec of Autumn, there was an excessive use of dark green, deep red, dull yellow and brown – _the colour of changing leaves_, Alec thought, distractedly.

"I guess you can use this to dry yourself off." Alec had not noticed the man's absence and was startled at the sound of his voice. "I have a change of clothes here if you'd like." At the mention of clothes Alec evaluated his own, deeming none of what he was wearing to be able to dry in time, he also looked at the man who was holding a yellow towel. He looked about Alec's age, maybe a bit older, in a red three quarter sleeved top that had a small set of buttons running down only the beginning of his chest – all the buttons were open, exposing his even tanned skin. Tight black leather pants covered his lower half and to complete his ensemble, his feet were clad in bright green slippers, which oddly suited.

The warlock seemed to notice Alec's scrutiny and grinned slyly while the Shadowhunter ducked his head to hide his embarrassment of being caught.

"Uh, I, er, don't think I'll need to change, thank you for letting me in though, I really don't want to be a bother, I'm kind of lost and just need to borrow your phone to call a taxi, if that's alright?" He was standing awkwardly in the same spot he had been in for the past five minutes, watching the man manoeuvre himself around his home so intriguingly.

"Nonsense," he stopped mid-step, "You're trembling all over. Go and stand in front of the fireplace and warm up, then call a taxi. There's no rush. Anyway, I like the company." At the last statement he turned to give Alec a look that hinted to something more.

He tried to ignore that and did as he was told, instantly glad with his decision. Alec brought the towel to his head, capturing his dripping hair and drying it thoroughly. "So, what's your name?" At that Alec looked up from the towel in his hands, he had no doubt that his hair was sticking up in all different directions (much like the man's coloured spikes but less artfully constructed) by the look on the warlock's face.

"Alec."

"Well, Alec, would like something warm to drink to heat up your frozen insides?"

"Yeah, that'll be great, thank you." He watched the man's hips as he walked out of the room, mesmerised for a moment. He recovered himself "What's–"

"It's Magnus by the way. Magnus Bane." The man's – Magnus' – retreating form called out. _What a strange name_ Alec thought, but figured it fit the man, he didn't seem to be one to go under the category of 'normal', but Alec liked that.

It wasn't very long before Alec realised that there was only so much the fire could do while trying to combat his soaked layers of clothes. He was not going to dry in time and therefore remain cold. Alec eyed the dry cotton clothes longingly. Magnus was preparing their drinks still.

In a bold, split second decision Alec shucked off his cargo pants, replacing them for the sweat pants on the arm of the couch and transferring his wallet into the pocket. He was briefly mortified that only moments ago he was standing in his boxers in a complete stranger's home. Not backing out now, Alec pulled off his top with similar speed to that of his pants, grabbing the shirt and fumbling with the correct arm holes.

Magnus walked in, carrying two huge steaming cups. He let out a low whistle, blatantly staring at Alec's completely bare chest, taking in the low hanging sweat pants. "Hap-py Birth-day Magnus" he intoned, smirking into his mug, still looking at Alec.

Alec scowled, shoving the rest of the shirt down, "Didn't you know it's rude to stare?"

"Didn't you know there's a bathroom over there to change in?" Alec blushed out of habit, not wanting to look Magnus in the eye.

The now warmer and dryer Shadowhunter walked across the room, taking one of the mugs from Magnus. He copied Magnus in sitting on the couch, although, he sat on the far end, keeping his distance from him. His own legs stretched out in front of him as he slouched into the plushness of the couch.

"So how does a young and capable Shadowhunter such as yourself end up totally lost and in a warlock's apartment?" Magnus turned to face Alec on the couch, shifting his body so that his long legs were crossed and his back leaned on the arm rest.

"Uh, I got called out, but stupidly wrote down and incorrect address, so then I wound up in some deserted block of land. I then get a call from the Shadowhunter who called me in first place to say that the job was done and I wasn't needed. Then it started raining."

"It's been that horrid for a while now" Magnus added.

Alec was about to continue when a little white fur ball jumped up onto the space between the two boys on the couch. The kitten strolled over a cushion and onto Alec's thigh. It was so small; Alec didn't think he had ever seen a cat that small, then again, Church was already full grown when they got him. Clearly not satisfied, the cute kitten resumed its journey up to Alec's stomach and chest before settling on his right shoulder. He looked questioningly at Magnus.

"I'm afraid you've just become the property of Chairman Meow. I don't think he's going to let you leave. Looks like you're stuck here." Alec laughed at Magnus' comment and raised his hand to stroke Chairman Meow's head, who immediately began purring like an engine.

They both sipped their drinks, while Alec continued to explain his story and Magnus looked on.

Alec had finished his first, setting it in his lap and curling his hand around to bring Chairman Meow down from his shoulder and into his lap as well. The cat did not protest enjoying the attention Alec was giving to its ears and neck.

"I think he likes you more than me, I'm a bit offended." Magnus, who had been watching the whole time, finally stated.

"Maybe he can smell my cat on me?" Alec offered.

"Bah," Magnus got up heading for the kitchen to put his mug away, Alec quickly set Chairman Meow to the side and took his mug to follow Magnus.

"Could I please use your phone?"

"Sure." Magnus dug out his mobile phone from the front pocket of his pants and handed it over to Alec, taking his mug and placing them both into his sink for later.

"Thanks." Alec dialled for a taxi and was told it would take another twenty minutes, which he relayed to Magnus when he gave back the phone.

With nothing better to do Alec sat back down in his spot and found Chairman Meow had moved from the couch to the coffee table in front of him, gnawing on the remote. This time, Magnus sat next to him and for the first time the whole night Alec felt a pang of worry hit him. The man beside him was a stranger, a good looking stranger at that, but Alec had been chiding himself each time that thought crossed his mind.

"I guess it was pretty lucky I bumped into you, not a mundie" Alec started, unsure why it mattered, it was not like a mundane would have treated him any different, but he felt the need to break the silence. "I really hope I didn't keep you from your night, I know it is late and I really appreciate your hospitality."

"What makes you think that I'm not a serial killer that lures in lost Shadowhunters?" The smile he gave Alec made him actually believe there may be some truth to what the warlock just said.

Alec visibly swallowed. "I'm a Shadowhunter, I can look after myself" he said rather confidently.

Magnus turned his body toward Alec, drawing up one leg onto the couch "That doesn't prove much to me."

Alec's lips were captured in a light kiss when Magnus leaned in. The contact heated him up faster than any fireplace or dry clothes ever could, he could feel the blush creep up to his cheeks. Magnus shifted, turning Alec to face him properly by setting his back against the arm rest. His knees held him up above the Shadowhunter. At first Alec was motionless with shock, but Magnus' encouraging and explorative hands had managed to calm him down until he didn't remember why he was there or what his name was. Once in this more comfortable position, Magnus pressed down, deepening the kiss, letting Alec's legs to interlace with his own.

Before Magnus could even ask an unspoken request for entrance Alec had inclined his head upwards, curling his hand around Magnus' neck and the other around his waist, allowing his tongue to meet the warlock's. The sound that escaped Alec sent Magnus into a blind frenzy, he pressed their hips together, running his hand down the soft cotton of his shirt until there was nothing more but Alec's pale hipbone.

Alec's breathing was laboured but he whined nonetheless, desperate for more contact between the two because each touch sent his thoughts and senses spiralling out of control. Magnus nipped at Alec's earlobe, teasing the sensitive below his ear as well. Alec's reflexes caused him to clutch at anything in reach – which happened to be Magnus' shirt. He gasped in surprise at the amazing things the other man was making him feel, but his inner competitive side that he only really showed to Jace wanted to turn the tables on Magnus. He detached their lips, at which Magnus made a sound of disapproval and they both tried to catch their breaths.

He was about to say something, but Alec stopped him, kissing the length of his neck to his jaw, sucking at the skin there – leaving a small mark, Alec had the pleasure of seeing Magnus' eyes roll back and hearing his sharp intake of breath. Not to be bettered, Magnus dragging his hand down further until it was brushing down the waistband of Alec's sweatpants.

A car's horn sounded from outside, ceasing the twos movements, Magnus' hand was halted dangerously low on Alec's hip and Alec's hand was frozen on the underside of Magnus' shirt, flattened against his stomach.

Alec cleared his throat and disentangled himself from Magnus, fixing the hem of his shirt. "I, uh, don't usually do that sort of… stuff" he tried to explain his behaviour, failing. Magnus did not seem to be too bothered. "I guess I'll go now, uh, you know, thanks again." He took a few strides to the door but was prevented from leaving by Magnus' hand on his wrist.

"Why don't you come by again sometime and we can skip the pleasantries?" he grinned at Alec, leaving a fleeting kiss on his lips before opening the door and letting him out. "Goodnight Alec, don't get lost on your way down."

Alec looked back and was rewarded with a suggestive wink. "Night Magnus."

He made it down the stairs to the awaiting taxi. He was too caught up thinking about how the night had unravelled that it was only when he was halfway home that he realised he had left his clothes at Magnus' apartment. Deciding he'd have to make another visit, Alec closed his eyes for the rest of the taxi ride, an unconscious smile playing on his lips.

**I fear the characters might be a bit OOC... I hope not, but I just had this idea and ran with it.  
****My mistakes are my own... hopefully there are not too many, I always check, but sometimes they're sneaky.  
Please review, I always like hearing what you thought. :)  
**


End file.
